Quapora
The Quapora were an ancient race of sentient invertebrates existing in the ; during the Hocrian cycle. The Quapora became a member race of the Order of Interstellar Governments soon after the Varican made First Contact with one of their many colonies. The Quapora brought a great deal of information with them to the when they joined the Order, including knowledge of biotics and how other races could implement them. After adopting technology from the greater galactic community, the Quapora quickly became comparable in strength to the more advanced races in the galaxy. Biology Quapora are made up almost completely of fluids, some denser than others. The most prominent of these liquids is water and liquid-form element zero. This element zero is coupled with the Quapora's extremely complex nervous system which gives them the ability to use powerful biotics almost effortlessly. They have a series of organs and bladders encased in their thin skin that holds their bodily structure together though the mass effect field that they naturally give off also support their frames. Quapora live very short lives however during their lifetimes they are very resilient as they can regenerate from severely brutal injuries and dismemberments almost instantly. History Origins The Quapora originated on Ravoc IV, a planet with a high-composition of . The planet where they evolved was so saturated with the material, the Quapora evolved to have it infused with their DNA over generations. After attaining sentience, the Quapora quickly began to organize their society. They began forming large packs to defend themselves from the larger predators of Ravoc IV and soon, these packs transformed into communities. Peaceful tribes of Quapora began to spread across the continents and under the seas of the planet until the Quapora became the dominant species of the planet. Over the next few generations, the Quapora would begin to quickly advanced their society through technology and order. They would create massive cities with some being under the oceans and others on dry land. They would eventually perfect anti-gravity technology which allowed them to create massive floating hive-like cities. Expansion After the complete conquest of their planet and the adaptation of adequate technology, the leaders of the many Quaporan nations came together and formed a global alliance which put the entire planet and all of the Quapora under the leadership of a single government. Without any opposition from rival forces, the Quapora were able to use all of their resources for advancing their technology and ultimately bettering their society even greater. The Quapora soon adapted the technology for interstellar travel and quickly began an expedition throughout their home solar system. After exploring much of their system and learning much about what existed off of their homeworld, the Quapora began to colonize the habitable regions of their solar system. They quickly expanded their territory out from there, colonizing entire star clusters until eventually making first contact with a Varican scout fleet. Cycle of Extinction Legacy Technology Former Quapora Worlds http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ravoc_IV?action=edit&redlink=1 Ravoc IV-Homeworld Traal- colony Uras Minor Beta- colony Category:Master Shepard Category:Races Category:Historical Races Category:Biotics Category:Under Construction